Boyfriend
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Blaine wants to be Rachel's boyfriend, but he's too afraid to say it. So how will he do it? Through song of course! Rachel/Blaine. RAINE !
1. Chapter 1

Boyfriend

Blaine wants to be Rachel's boyfriend, but he's too afraid to say it. So how will he do it? Through song of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Spoilers for Silly Love Songs (I used some of the text from the actual episode so it may sound familiar but the ideas all mine xD)

FYI: Let's just say in my story that Kurt and Blaine are just best friends.

* * *

><p>If someone told Blaine Anderson that he would be in front of the Dalton Warblers a second time asking them to help him serenade someone. He would have laughed at them.<p>

He thought he would _never _have to serenade someone again after the Warbler's Gap Attack but unfortunately he wasn't the best person to express his feelings with words so here he was standing in front of them all. He started to feel the moistness in his hands increase and he composed himself and started to speak.

"Student council, I am in love." His smile widened and he heard woots go across the room.

"I am in need of assistance to serenade her and-" the chatter engulfing the room cut him off and was soon silenced by the banging of a gabble.

"I-I know that the Warbler's Gap Attack was a complete failure but this time I'm sure it will all work out. "

He saw David, Wes and Thad contemplate at their spot at the table.

"The three of us need to discuss this privately. So will everyone please exit the room." David said

Everyone had silently left the room and once the doors had closed behind Blaine many questions were thrown in his direction.

"So where are you going to serenade him?"

"What's his name?"

"Have we met him?"

After more questions had been asked Blaine finally answered them saying "What do you mean him? It's a girl."

The room became silent and finally someone had enough courage to break the silence.

"Who is this girl?"

"A certain Rachel Berry of course." Blaine responded with a smile

"Is this true Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Of course it is."

"Fantastic! My two best friends together, how cute!" Kurt said

A few seconds later Thad opened the doors and invited the Warblers back into the room. As everyone took their seats with Blaine standing near the head table Wes started to speak.

"Blaine Anderson we have comprehended your proposition and we have decided to assist you in the serenading of your special someone. But may we ask who is this certain person?"

"Rachel Berry." Blaine replied

"Where will this canorous performance take place?" Wes asked

"McKinley High School." Blaine answered

"And what will we be singing?" Wes asked

"Well my idea was to sing…"

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO what's he going to sing to Rachel ? Maybe you could persuade me with a bit of love ? You know...reviews ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Boyfriend

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed ! I really appreciate it !

I have over 200 hits when I submitted this story less than 24 hours ago so thank you to everyone who read the story!

Enjoy XD

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Oomph" was the sound I heard escaping my lips as I felt myself crashing into something, or someone.

I backed away quickly noticing I had bumped into someone from the football team.

'S-s-sorry." I said and I turned and walked away quickly not wanting to cause any drama or become a slushy target. "You better be short stuff" was all I heard and I walked faster.

I let out a sigh of relief and I walked slower. I looked at the clock and realized that Glee Club was in twenty minutes so I decided to go there to sort out my thoughts. As I sat down at one of the chairs I put my head in my hands.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? _

Was the only thing going around in my head.

_But could anyone really blame me? I mean I can't help it! He's so sweet, kind, honest, truthful, cute, handsome and so many other amazing things! But it was his fault that I bumped into five people today._

My thoughts of him were interrupted when Mercedes walked in. Weird, she usually doesn't come to Glee Club this early.

Before I was able to greet her she said "Hey Rachel, were having Glee Club on the football field today."

I was about to ask her why but she continued speaking saying, "Don't ask why because I don't know."

And she left the room without another word. After a few minutes I decided to go to the football field to continue sorting through my thoughts.

As I got outside I noticed that nobody was there so I decided to sit on the bleachers and wait.

Less than five minutes after I sat down I started to hear music. I looked all around and could not find the source of the canorous noise. Soon I saw guys wearing black running down the two aisles beside me and they started singing.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend__  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

Then I heard a voice I knew all too well. I looked to my left and at the very top of the bleachers, there stood Blaine.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

He started to walk down and I noticed that he had casual clothes on.

_Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be_

He was getting closer and closer and I noticed my heart start to beat faster.

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<br>_

Then he pointed at me and I felt my heart swell.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that  
><em>

He was now on my row of the bleachers and he started walking towards me. When he reached me he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

Then he led me to the stairs and we walked down hand in hand.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<em>

I soon found myself on the football field where all the Warblers were singing.

_Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be_

He led me into the middle of the field and I noticed the Warblers form a circle so they were all around Blaine and I.

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<br>_

He started to walk around me and so did the Warbler's.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)_

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

As the song ended I felt the tears gathering in my eyes and he took both of my hands and he looked deeply into my eyes and he started speaking.

"I have to confess that I'm not any good at romance…and I've never been anybody's boyfriend."

I felt surprised when he said he wasn't good at romance because what he was doing at this very moment was _completely_ romantic.

"So what do you say? Will you allow me the honor of being Rachel Berry's boyfriend?"

For the first time in a very long time I was utterly speechless. I felt a tear fall down my face and I saw his facial expression change. He probably thought I was going to reject him. But what he didn't know was that, that tear was a tear of happiness. So I decided to answer him so he wouldn't be in such suspense.

"Yes, of course." I answered him and a look of relief fell across his face and he pulled me into a tight hug.

When we parted he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at me.

We stared into each other's eyes and I found myself leaning towards him and he started leaning towards me and our lips met.

I finally felt the fireworks that Finn said we never had.

I heard cheering all around me but all the noise started to fade away because all I knew was that I, Rachel Berry was kissing Blaine Anderson. My boyfriend.

I could get used to that.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this story. It is officially complete ! Please review and tell me what you think.<p>

Should I do a sequel? If you think so please give me some ideas because I am completely clueless at the moment.

**BTW**- Check out my other story. Kiss Me In The Rain, it's also Raine :)


End file.
